


I Will Run To You

by FiddleDeStixx



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Emo, F/F, Navy, Rape, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiddleDeStixx/pseuds/FiddleDeStixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a hard life for me, but I made it. Though everything, I tried my best and finally won. This... is our story, the one you needed to hear. OCxOC</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Run To You

Hiya, my name is Cassandra Elmer, but everyone calls me Casper. I have blonde hair and blue eyes, I'm also a bit emo, you know what I mean? I just...can't help it.

This book you're reading is my book, specifically, a diary which i kept the greatest thing that ever happened to me down, because, well, I had a lot of things to deal with.

But, I can tell you that the story I'm about to tell you, is one you'll never forget.

It's about two friends becoming more and gaining something in the process. A better family than they both ever had. But, believe me when I say, it took a lot of hard work.

Trials stood in the way and storms brewed, but, both the people I'm about to tell you about stood through it all. Though everything, they fought until they won.

On their wedding day, many years after this story was written, before you read it, just remember.

The vows spoken, were a promise. Because, years ago, I promised her everything and she said these words...

"I will run to you. No matter what."


End file.
